Optatis Respondere  A wish to come true
by Guinevere71288
Summary: Bei einem unerwarteten Angriff Voldemorts verliert Hermine alles und spricht deshalb einen gefährlichen Zauber, der sie in das Jahr 1944 bringt, mit einem Ziel: Tom Riddle zu töten. Doch schon bald ändert sich etwas in den Plänen beider. TRHG
1. Das Ende und der Anfang

Das ist jetzt mal etwas, was es (leider) nicht so oft gibt. Eine Tom/Hermine fic. Ich persönlich finde Tom Riddle ist ein unglaublich interessanter Charakter und deshalb finde ich es auch schade, dass es so wenige fanfiction über ihn gibt. Im Deutschen eigentlich so gut wie gar nicht. Meiner Meinung nach ist er mehr, als einfach nut böse. Mal ehrlich, niemand wird böse geboren oder? 

Außerdem wollte ich noch anmerken, dass ich noch eine andere fanfic schreibe, die „Join me in Death" heißt. Sie spielt zur Zeit der Rumtreiber, ich werde sie auf jeden Fall auch noch weiter schreiben.

Und noch der** Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.R. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**

Kapitel 1: Das Ende und der Anfang 

Es war kalt. So unglaublich kalt. Sie konnte nichts sehen, nichts hören, nur diese schreckliche Kälte konnte sie fühlen. Wie kleine Messerstiche auf ihrer Haut. Doch eigentlich bemerkte sie es gar nicht. Es spielte keine Rolle, denn es war vorbei. Alles war verloren. Er war tot! Alle waren tot!

So lag sie da, zwischen all diesen Leichen, die vor weniger als einer halben Stunde doch noch so lebendig gewesen waren. Hatten sie nicht gestern noch zusammen gelacht und gehofft? Gehofft...auf eine bessere Zukunft, auf ein besseres Leben. Nun gab es keine Hoffnung mehr. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann auch sie sterben würde. Aber es war ihr egal. Was sollte sie denn auch noch hier?

„Hermine? Hermine, bist du das?"

Sie hörte eine bekannte Stimme, doch sie war zu schwach um sich umzudrehen, zu müde um zu antworten.

„Hermine? Kannst du mich hören?"

Die Stimme kam immer näher. Dann erkannte sie ihn. Es war Mr. Weasley, Rons Vater. Also gab es doch noch Überlebende! Sie wollte aufstehen, doch ihr Körper schmerzte zu sehr. Sie schaffte es nicht sich zu bewegen, mit heiserer Stimme konnte sie ihm jedoch antworten.

„Mr. Weasley! Ich...kann mich nicht bewegen...meine Rippen...ich glaube sie sind gebrochen."

„Keine Angst, ich werde dich zum Hauptquartier bringen. Dort sind noch andere Überlebende. Poppy kümmert sich um sie."

Was sie dort jedoch sah, war mehr als erschreckend. Die „Überlebenden" waren mehr tot, als lebendig. Überhaupt hatten nur sehr wenige überlebt. Ihre Freunde gehörten nicht dazu. Ron war als erstes gestorben. Es war Bellatrix gewesen, die den Todesfluch gesprochen hatte. Avada Kedavra...zwei simple Worte, die doch eine solch schreckliche Wirkung haben. Hermine hatte daraufhin genau diese Worte gesprochen und Bellatrix getötet! Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen Menschen getötet hatte, aber bei weitem nicht das Letzte. Insgesamt fünf Todesser hatte sie in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht ermordet. Sie fühlte sich nicht schuldig. Es war letztendlich Lucius Malfoy gewesen, der sie zu Fall gebracht hatte. Er hatte sie mit einem sehr dunklen Fluch erwischt, der dafür sorgte, dass sie hoch in die Luft geschleudert wurde und bewusstlos auf den Boden krachte. Als sie aufwachte, war bereits alles vorüber gewesen. Harry hatte neben ihr gelegen, tot!

Nun war sie also hier. Ihr Körper war bereits wieder geheilt, doch die Wunden ihrer Seele, würden wohl immer zurück bleiben.

Wie würde es nun weiter gehen? Mit dem Tod Harrys hatte jeder seine letzte Hoffnung verloren. Das Ministerium war schon längst gefallen und auch der Orden des Phoenix hatte die meisten seiner Mitglieder verloren. Konnte es sein? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Voldemort gewonnen hatte? Sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben. War das wirklich das Ende? Gab es nicht noch ein Wunder, dass sie alle retten konnte? Wohl kaum. Hätte Dumbledore noch gelebt, vielleicht...aber es spielte keine Rolle, auch er war tot. Snape, der Verräter hatte ihn ermordet. Es verschaffte Hermine aber eine gewisse Genugtuung, dass Snape einer der Todesser gewesen war, die sie getötet hatte. Ja, sie hatte es beinahe genossen. Ein Gefühl, das ihr irgendwie Angst machte. Sie war doch immer noch ein guter Mensch oder?

Tatsache war jedenfalls, dass dieser Krieg sie alle verändert hatte. Da war sie nun, gerade einmal 17 Jahre alt und schon eine Mörderin. Sie kannte mittlerweile wahrscheinlich mehr schwarzmagische Flüche, als die meisten Todesser. Sie hatte schnell eingesehen, dass sie ohne schwarze Magie keine Chance hatten.

Wieso hatte sie nur überlebt? Warum nicht Harry? Oder Ron? Oder Ginny? Sie war doch unwichtig? Was konnte sie schon jetzt noch tun?

Der Angriff auf Hogwarts war unvorbereitet gewesen. Niemand hatte etwas geahnt und bevor die meisten registriert hatten, was passiert war, waren sie schon tot gewesen. Hätten sie sich doch nur vorbereiten können...wenn sie doch nur mehr Zeit gehabt hätten.

Zeit...genau das war es, was sie brauchten. Zeit, sich zu regenerieren, um sich zu erholen. Doch Voldemort war nicht dumm. Es würde sicher nicht lange dauern, bis er wieder einen Angriff starten würde.

Zeit...etwas, so normales, dennoch so kostbar. Sie erinnerte sich noch an ihr drittes Jahr in Hogwarts. Damals hatte sie auch mehr Zeit gebraucht, um ihren Stundenplan bewältigen zu können. Sie hatte einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt...

Moment mal! Das war des Rätsels Lösung! Sie würde einfach zurückgehen! Sie würde die Vergangenheit verändern und dafür sorgen, dass all das nicht geschehen würde! Sie würde Voldemort töten, wenn er noch schwach und hilflos war. Als Kind! Noch bevor er jemals einen Fuß in Hogwarts setzten würde! Sie würde ihn einfach töten...was war schon ein Mord mehr, wenn sie dadurch das Leben all ihrer Freunde retten konnte? Sicher, sie konnte nicht wissen, welche Konsequenzen das nach sich ziehen würde, vielleicht würde sie dadurch sogar ihre eigene Existenz gefährden, aber es war ihr egal. Alles war besser, als die Zukunft, die sie nun zu erwarten hatte.

Einen Zeitumkehrer konnte sie aber nicht benutzten. Er würde sie höchsten ein paar Stunde zurück in die Vergangenheit bringen. Nein, es musste einen anderen Weg geben.

Hermine hatte von einem sehr gefährlichen und deshalb auch verbotenen Zauber gehört, der es einem ermöglichte zu jedem beliebigen Ort, in jeder beliebigen Zeit zu reisen. Man musste dafür lediglich einen Wunsch formulieren, allerdings entschied es der Zauber, welcher Ort am besten zur Erfüllung eben dieses Wunsches geeignet war. Außerdem konnte man diesen Zauber nicht rückgängig machen. Im Grunde war der Zauber nicht besonders schwer, es war eben nur unglaublich wichtig, was man sich wünschte, ein kleiner Fehler könnte einen zu einem Ort bringen, an den man nun überhaupt nicht wollte.

Sie wusste, wie man diesen Zauber ausführte. Es hatte in einem der vielen Bücher gestanden, die sie in ihrer Schulzeit gelesen hatte. Sehr wohl eines aus der verbotenen Abteilung, aber das spielte nun keine Rolle. Ohne noch besonders lange darüber nachzudenken zog sie sich deshalb in eine ruhige Ecke zurück. Niemandem würde ihr Verschwinden auffallen. Alle waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern oder ihren dunklen Gedanke nach zuhängen.

Ein Wunsch...Sie dachte darüber nach, wie sie ihn am besten formulieren konnte. Sie wollte, dass Voldemort starb. Sie wollte, dass ihre Freunde wieder lebendig waren. Sie wünschte sich Frieden, eine bessere Zukunft.

Vielleicht sollte sie noch etwas warten? Länger darüber nachdenken?

Nein, sie musste jetzt handeln! Sofort! Bevor sie den Mut verlor! Bevor jemand sie davon abbringen konnte. Hermine war nie impulsiv gewesen, doch diesmal konnte sie einfach nicht warten. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Was, wenn sie morgen schon tot sein würde? Wer wusste das schon? Es musste doch einen Grund haben, warum gerade sie überlebt hatte! Sie war es ihren Freunden schuldig! Sie musste einfach etwas tun! Sofort! Bevor noch etwas Schlimmeres geschehen konnte.

Sie sprach den Zauber, „Optatis Respondere", während sie an das dachte, was sie sich am meisten wünschte:

„Ich wünsche mir, dass Voldemort nie existiert hätte!"

In einem blauen Licht löste sie sich langsam auf, nur um an einem Ort aufzutauchen, den sie niemals erwartet hätte.

Hogwarts!

Sie war mitten in Hogwarts! Direkt vor ihrem alten Klassenraum für Verwandlung.

Doch es schienen keine Schüler anwesend zu sein. Sie fragte sich, warum sie denn nun gerade hier gelandet war. Vielleicht war hier ja irgendwo Voldemorts Mutter, die sie töten musste. Bevor sie jedoch noch lange darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür des Klassenraumes und ein Mann mit langen braunen Haaren und einem ebenso braunen Bart trat heraus. Dumbledore! Das war er! Zwar viel jünger, als sie ihn jemals gesehen hatte, aber dennoch unverkennbar Dumbledore. Mit einem neugierigen Blick musterte er sie. Hermine starrte ihn nur an. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, doch sie hielt sie zurück. Es wäre einfach nicht angebracht hier in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Darf ich fragen, wer sie sind und was hier wollen, Miss?", sagte er schließlich.

„Sir, ich...mein Name ist Hermine Granger, aber bitte, es ist kompliziert..."

Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Sie war auf so etwas nicht vorbereitet und sie wusste auch nicht, ob er ihr glauben würde, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Aber es war immerhin Dumbledore. Außerdem hatte der Zauber sie nicht zufällig hier her gebracht, praktisch direkt zu Dumbledore. Vielleicht konnte er ihr ja helfen.

„Nun, Miss Granger, vielleicht sollten wir dann lieber in mein Büro gehen. Dort ist es doch wesentlich gemütlicher, als hier in diesem Gang, nicht wahr?", sagte Dumbledore.

Hermine musste daraufhin lächeln. Es war wirklich unverkennbar Dumbledore.

Nachdem sie in seinem Büro Platz genommen hatten und Hermine Dumbledores Süßigkeiten dankend abgelehnt hatte, versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und Dumbledore ihre Geschichte möglichst glaubhaft darzustellen.

„Sir, bevor ich ihnen erzähle, warum ich hier bin, darf ich ihnen noch eine Frage stellen?", fragte Hermine unsicher.

„Selbstverständlich, Miss Granger.", antwortete Dumbledore

„Welches Datum ist heute?"

„Es dürfte heute der 31. Juli 1944 sein.", sagte Dumbledore etwas verwundert über diese Frage.

„1944...", murmelte Hermine.

„Hören sie, Professor", fuhr sie dann fort," das, was ich ihnen jetzt erzählen werde ist für sie wahrscheinlich unvorstellbar und mag wie eine Lüge klingen, aber sie müssen mir glauben. Bitte, sie müssen mir unbedingt glauben, es ist unheimlich wichtig!"

„Miss Granger, ich habe keinerlei Grund ihnen nicht zu glauben.", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr dabei zu.

„Gut. Also am besten sage ich gleich, was wichtig ist und rede nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Aus dem Jahr 1997 um genau zu sein.", sagte Hermine.

„Darf ich fragen, wie sie es geschafft haben so weit in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, Miss Granger?", fragte Dumbledore daraufhin.

„Natürlich. Ich habe den „Optatis Respondere" dafür benutzt.", sagte Hermine

„Ich verstehe. Es ist ein äußerst gefährliche Zauber, den sie da angewandt haben. Wie sie sicher wissen auch unumkehrbar. Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben ihre Gründe gehabt ihn dennoch zu verwenden.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Sir, ich hatte meine Gründe. Sie müssen wissen, dass die Zukunft, aus der ich komme, alles andere als schön ist. Es gibt einen mächtigen Zauberer, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nennt. Sein Ziel ist es die Welt von Muggeln und sogenannten Schlammblütern zu befreien. Er hat es geschafft die meisten seiner Widersacher zu töten und die, die überlebt haben, haben bereits alle Hoffnung verloren. Meine besten Freunde sind im Kampf gegen ihn gestorben.", sagte Hermine.

Dumbledore hatte ihr bis dahin aufmerksam zugehört. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er ihr schließlich antwortete.

„Miss Granger, es ist nun sicher kein Zufall, dass sie genau hier gelandet sind. Was genau haben sie sich gewünscht.?", sagte er.

„Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass Lord Voldemort nie existiert hätte, Sir.", sagte Hermine

„Ich habe leider noch nie etwas von einem Zauberer mit diesem Namen gehört. Es ist möglich, dass er noch gar nicht geboren wurde. Was genau wissen sie über ihn, Miss Granger?", sagte Dumbledore.

„Heißt das, sie helfen mir, Sir?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht. Wie ich schon sagte, es war sicher kein Zufall, dass sie genau hier gelandet sind.", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Sein richtiger Name ist Tom Riddle. Er ist in einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufgewachsen, bevor er Hogwarts besucht hat.", sagte Hermine.

„Tom Riddle", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich, „Ich verstehe. In der Tat ein mächtiger Zauberer."

„Sie kennen ihn?", fragte Hermine geschockt.

„Er ist unser Schulsprecher, siebter Jahrgang, Slytherin.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Das kann doch nicht sein! Wie kann ich ihn denn jetzt noch töten? Er ist doch bereits viel zu mächtig!", sagte Hermine aufgewühlt.

„Nun, Miss Granger, genau das ist das Gefährliche bei diesem Zauber. Er bringt sie an den Ort, der zum Erfüllen ihres Wunsches am besten geeignet ist. Das was sie letztendlich dafür tun müssen, liegt aber allein in ihren Händen.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Sie meinen, ich soll ihn gar nicht töten?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen, Miss Granger. Ich fürchte sie müssen das selbst herausfinden.", sagte Dumbledore, „Ich schlage vor, sie bleiben erst einmal in Hogwarts. Ich nehme an, sie sind selbst hier Schülerin gewesen."

„Ja, Sir, das war ich, zuletzt Siebte Klasse in Gryffindor.", sagte Hermine.

„Nun, dann ist es vielleicht angebracht, sie morgen beim großen Fest als neue Schülerin vorzustellen. Ich bin mir sicher, Professor Dippet wird sie gerne hier in Hogwarts willkommen heißen.", sagte Dumbledore

„Vielen Dank, Sir."

Nachdem sie noch die Einzelheiten über Hermines neue Identität geklärt hatten und Professor Dippet sich damit einverstanden erklärt hatte, Hermine aufzunehmen, lag sie auch schon in ihrem neuen Bett. Hermine hatte ein Einzelzimmer bekommen, da die anderen Betten bereits alle belegt waren. Außerdem gehörte sie ja offiziell noch keinem Haus an.

Morgen würde sie ihn endlich sehen. Den Mann, der einmal der Mörder ihrer besten Freunde werden sollte. Sie wusste noch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie unter keinen Umständen ihre wahre Identität preisgeben durfte.


	2. Mehr als eine Überaschung

Vielen Dank, für die lieben Reviews

So, nun das zweite Kapitel. Diesmal trifft Hermine zum erstenmal auf Tom. Wie sie wohl reagieren wird?

Ich werde jetzt übrigens so ca. 1mal die Woche ein neues Kapitel hoch laden.

**Kapitel 2: Mehr als eine Überraschung**

So wartete sie den ganzen Tag, bis endlich die anderen Schüler in Hogwarts eintreffen würden. Hermine war ziemlich aufgeregt, da sie nicht wusste, was sie erwarten würde. Es war fast so, wie an ihrem ersten Tag, denn sie kannte niemanden hier. Sie hatte keine Freunde und noch dazu war sie in einer komplett anderen Zeit gelandet. In den 40er Jahren lief sicher so einiges anders, als sie es gewohnt war. Sie würde sich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen. Immerhin gab es für sie keine Möglichkeit zurückzukehren.

Ob man sie zuhause wohl schon vermissen würde? Was würden die anderen denken? Das sie vielleicht tot war? Sie hätte besser eine Nachricht schreiben sollen, aber verdammt, sie hatte viel zu schnell gehandelt. Sie hätte besser nachdenken müssen. Vielleicht wäre sie dann auch nicht hier, sondern in einer Zeit gelandet, in der es einfacher gewesen wäre Riddle zu töten.

Was war denn nur an dem Wunsch, den sie formuliert hatte falsch zu verstehen? Sie wollte Voldemort tot sehen, am besten noch bevor er überhaupt geboren wurde! Wie sollte sie denn einen 17-jährigen dunklen Lord töten? Er war sicher noch nicht so mächtig, wie der Voldemort aus ihrer Zeit, aber er war auch bereits ein Mörder. Er hatte bereits Myrte getötet und wahrscheinlich auch seinen Vater. Er war skrupellos und den dunklen Mächten verfallen. Sollte sie denn tatsächlich eine andere Aufgabe haben, als ihn umzubringen? Sollte sie ihn vielleicht zur guten Seite bekehren? So ein Schwachsinn! Lord Voldemort war durch und durch böse. Er war ein Mörder und er würde niemals gut werden! Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht herausfand, was sie vorhatte, denn dann würde er sie mit Sicherheit sofort töten. Am besten, sie ging ihm erst mal aus dem Weg. Dabei konnte sie ihn ja durchaus beobachten.

Das große Fest hatte bereits begonnen. Hermine stand etwas verunsichert neben Professor Dumbledore, während einige Schüler, die sie bereits bemerkt hatten neugierig zu ihr herüberschauten. Hermine schaute sich ebenfalls um, um sich ein Bild ihrer zukünftigen Mitschüler zu machen. Dabei suchte sie immer wieder den Slytherintisch nach einem gewissen Tom Marvolo Riddle ab, doch sie wusste ja nicht wirklich, wie er aussah. Nun, er war ja Schulsprecher, sicher würde sie noch früh genug seine Bekanntschaft machen. Nicht, dass sie besonders scharf darauf gewesen wäre.

Nachdem die Schüler der ersten Klasse alle ihren Häusern zugeteilt waren, erhob Professor Dippet noch ein weiteres Mal das Wort.

„Bevor wir endlich mit dem Fest beginnen können, möchte ich ihnen noch eine neue Schülerin vorstellen. Sie kommt aus Beaubatons und wird hier ihr Abschlussjahr machen. Kommen sie doch bitte nach vorne Miss Granger."

Nervös trat Hermine nach vorne zu dem sprechenden Hut. Sie spürte die Blicke der anderen Schüler auf sich und es war ihr sehr unangenehm. Sie ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und setzte sich selbstbewusst auf den Stuhl um sich einteilen zu lassen. Es war ja klar, in welches Haus sie kommen würde. Sie war eine Gryffindor durch und durch, was sollte der Hut schon anderes im Sinn haben.

In ihrem ersten Jahr, war sie wesentlich aufgeregter gewesen. Damals wusste sie noch nicht, in welches Haus der Hut sie stecken würde und sie hatte furchtbare Angst gehabt in Hufflepuff oder Slytherin zu landen. Dabei war Slytherin doch völlig utopisch. Ihre Eltern waren Muggel. Der Hut hätte schon betrunken sein müssen, um sie gerade nach Slytherin zu schicken. Allerdings hatte er Ravenclaw in betracht gezogen. Doch der Hut hatte wohl damals schon erkannt, das ihre wahren Qualitäten, die einer Gryffindor waren. Erst im Kampf gegen Voldemort wurde das so richtig deutlich.

Kaum hatte sie den Hut aufgesetzt, hörte sie auch schon die vertraute Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Ah, ich sehe, du bist schon einmal hier gewesen. Dennoch kenne ich dich nicht. Eine gefährliche Reise hast du hinter dich gebracht. Sehr viel Mut musstest du dafür aufbringen. Ich merke schon, du bist eine geborene Gryffindor. Trotzdem fürchte ich, ich kann dich nicht in dieses Haus stecken. Du hast eine Aufgabe, deshalb bist du hier. Gryffindor würde dich dabei behindern. Du bist sehr ehrgeizig. Ich denke das richtige Haus für dich ist SLYTHERIN!"

Geschockt nahm Hermine den Hut von ihrem Kopf. Slytherin? Sie war doch muggelgeboren! Das konnte nicht sein! Sie in Slytherin? Niemals! Das musste ein Fehler sein!

Langsam ging sie auf den Tisch ihres neuen Hauses zu. Sie hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass sie einmal dort sitzen würde. Grün, anstatt rot, eine Schlange, an Stelle eines Löwen. Wie sollte sie das nur überstehen? Sie wusste doch, wie es in Slytherin zu ging. Es drehte sich alles um reines Blut und Macht. Sie gehörte nicht dort hin. Sie war doch eine Gryffindor!

Hermine ließ sich auch jetzt nichts anmerken. Sie musste ruhig bleiben. Wenn sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen wollte, dann durfte sie unter keinen Umständen ihre wahre Identität preisgeben.

Sie sah sich den Tisch etwas genauer an. Wo sollte sie sich hinsetzten? Es schien ihr doch etwas unangebracht sich neben die Erstklässler zu setzten. Sie entschied sich dann für einen freien Platz, zwischen einigen Jungen, die, wie sie vermutete Sechster oder Siebter Jahrgang waren.

Kaum hatte sie Platz genommen, sprach sie auch schon einer von ihnen an. Er hatte blondes Haar und grau-blaue Augen. Er war fast das genaue Abbild Lucius Malfoys. Irgendwie erschreckte sie der Gedanke an Malfoy.

„Du bist von Beaubatons? Dein Name klingt nicht sehr französisch.", sagte er etwas misstrauisch.

Hermine ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und schenkte ihm ein mehr oder weniger falsches Lächeln, wie sie es bei Slytherins schon so häufig gesehen hatte. Würde das jetzt etwa zur Gewohnheit werden?

„Das kommt daher, dass ich ursprünglich aus England stamme. Meine Mutter ist allerdings Französin, deswegen bin ich in Beaubatons zur Schule gegangen.", sagte Hermine und war erstaunt darüber, das sie so schnell reagiert hatte. Sie musste nur aufpassen, dass sie sich alles merkte, was sie sagte. Sie durfte sich auf keinen Fall verraten.

„Ich habe noch nie etwas von dem Namen Granger gehört. Du bist doch nicht etwa ein Schlammblut oder?, bohrte er weiter nach.

Verdammt, was sollte das werden, ein Verhör? Verfluchte Slytherins! Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Wenn sie zugeben würde, dass ihre Eltern Muggel waren, würde die Zeit hier für sie zur Hölle werden. Sie konnte sich aber auch schlecht als reinblütig ausgeben, ihr Name war wirklich nicht sehr „magisch".

„Natürlich nicht. Meine Mutter gehört einer alten französischen Zaubererfamilie an.", sagte sie schnell.

„Und dein Vater?", fragte der Junge immer noch skeptisch.

„Mein Vater ist ein Muggel, aber ich habe ihn nie kennen gelernt.", sagte Hermine, in der Hoffnung, es würde ihn zufrieden stellen. Voldemort selbst, war immerhin auch „nur" ein Halbblut.

„Ah, ein Halbblut. Nun, wir werden sehen, ob das irgendwelche Auswirkungen hat, nicht wahr?", sagte der Junge nun etwas zufriedener.

„Und nun, da du mit deinem Verhör fertig bist, dürfte ich erfahren, wie dein Name lautet?", fragte Hermine genervt. Wie konnte er es nur wagen? Sie war die beste Schülerin, die Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte und er hatte doch tatsächlich Zweifel an ihren magischen Fähigkeiten.

„Oh, selbstverständlich, wo bleiben nur meine Manieren. Ich bin Abraxas Malfoy.", sagte er. Dabei war es unschwer zu erkennen, dass er sehr stolz auf den Namen Malfoy war.

Hermine überraschte das nicht im geringsten.

„Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, sie den anderen Schülern ebenfalls vorzustellen, Malfoy. Wir wollen ja schließlich, dass sie sich hier gut einlebt, nicht wahr?", meldete sich nun noch ein weiter Junge zu Wort.

Er hatte dunkle Haare und sehr schöne nahezu schwarze Augen. Überhaupt wirkte er unglaublich attraktiv. Hermine bemerkte allerdings sofort eine gewisse Emotionslosigkeit, ja fast schon Langeweile in seinem Gesicht.

„Selbstverständlich. Nun, Granger, das hier" - dabei deutete sie auf den Jungen, der gerade gesprochen hatte- „ist Tom Riddle, unser Schulsprecher."

Dieser nickte ihr kurz zu und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Essen. Hermine war im ersten Moment etwas geschockt, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Hier neben mir sitzt Cygnus Black, dort drüben, das ist Antonin Dolohow und der daneben ist Kevin Rosier.", fuhr Malfoy fort, „Es wäre gut, wenn du dir diese Namen merkst. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich mit den falschen Leuten abgibst, nicht wahr?"

Hermine wollte darauf etwas erwidern, hielt sich jedoch zurück. Es wäre nicht klug, sich jetzt schon Feinde zu machen.

Als Hermine fertig war, mit essen, entschuldigte sie sich kurz und stand dann auf, um sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer zu machen. Dumbledore hatte ihr die Wahl gelassen, ob sie nach dem Einsortieren umziehen wolle. Eigentlich hätte sie das sogar ganz gerne gemacht, aber auf die Slytherins konnte sie getrost verzichten. Sie würde Dumbledore bescheid sagen, dass sie ihr Einzelzimmer behalten wollte. So hatte sie wenigstens etwas Ruhe. Außerdem war sie ja in ihrer Zeit Schulsprecherin gewesen und deshalb daran gewöhnt alleine zu wohnen.

Gerade wollte sie den Gang abbiegen, der zu ihren Räumen führte, als sie auch schon von keinem geringeren, als Tom Riddle aufgehalten wurde, der sie mit schnellen Schritten einholte.

„Warte Granger, du läufst in die falsche Richtung! Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist dort drüben.", sagte er, zwar höflich, aber dennoch ein wenig genervt.

Hielt er sie etwa für dumm? Dieser arrogante...

„Ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst, Riddle. Allerdings habe ich mein eigenes Zimmer und deswegen auch nicht die Absicht in die Slytheringemächer zu gehen. Außerdem ist es mein Problem, wenn ich mich verlaufe, meinst du nicht?", sagte sie in einem ähnlichen Tonfall, wie er.

Bei jedem anderen hätte sie wohl ganz anders reagiert, doch das hier war immerhin der zukünftige dunkle Lord, der alle ihre Freunde töten würde. Der Mann, den sie am meisten hasste. Außerdem wusste Hermine ganz genau, dass er sie genauso einwickeln wollte, wie den Rest der Schule. Sollte er ruhig wissen, was sie von ihm hielt.

„Nur die Schulsprecher und Lehrer haben ihre eigenen Räume.", sagte Tom, immer noch höflich, „Und als Schulsprecher ist es meine Pflicht den Schülern zu helfen, wenn sie ein Problem haben. Da du neu bist hielt ich es für angebracht, dich darauf hinzuweisen."

Hermine wurde langsam wirklich wütend. Wie konnte er nur allen etwas vormachen? Es war doch ganz offensichtlich, dass er jeden hier um seinen kleinen Finger wickeln wollte. Nach außen hin wirkte er tatsächlich, wie ein höflicher, zuvorkommender junger Mann, doch Hermine wusste, vor ihr stand in Wirklichkeit ein verrückter Mörder.

„Ich habe eben auch meine eigenen Räume.", sagte Hermine und rollte ihre Augen, „Dippet hielt es für besser, da ich es von Beaubatons so gewohnt bin."

„Dann tut es mir natürlich Leid, dich in Frage gestellt zu haben. Ich war da offensichtlich falsch informiert.", sagte Tom und schenkte Hermine ein charmantes Lächeln.

Das war nun entgültig zu viel. So viel Falschheit konnte sie einfach nicht ertragen. Sie hatte wirklich Lust ihn hier und jetzt umzubringen!

„Lass es Riddle", sagte sie und funkelte ihn wütend an, „Ich weiß genau, welches falsche Spiel du spielst und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jeder andere es auch erfährt!"

Toms Augen leuchteten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde etwas bedrohlich auf, doch er hatte sich sofort wieder gefangen.

„Ich weiß leider nicht wovon du redest, Granger. Du bist wohl einfach nur müde. Vielleicht solltest du ins Bett gehen, es war sicher ein anstrengender Tag für dich.", sagte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Hermine sah plötzlich ein seltsames Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie gerade jetzt daran denken musste, doch was sie sah, löste eine ungeheuerliche Wut und Trauer in ihr aus. Sie fühlte sich fast so, wie in dem Moment, als es passiert war.

Sie sah Ron. Ron, als er getroffen wurde, von dem Unverzeihlichen. Dann konnte sie Bellatrix lachen hören. Es war ein hohes, schrilles Lachen, wie das einer Wahnsinnigen. Hermine sah sich selbst, wie sie in ihre Richtung rannte. Sie erhob den Zauberstab und sprach die Worte: „Avada Ked..."

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, was Tom vorhatte! Er versuchte in ihren Geist einzudringen, er übte Leglimentik an ihr. Dieser Bastard! Sofort dachte Hermine an alles, was sie über Oklumentik gelernt hatte und verbannte den Eindringling aus ihrem Geist. Dieser schien milde beeindruckt, als sie ihn dazu brachte ein paar Schritte rückwärts zu taumeln.

Hermine funkelte ihn nun sehr, sehr wütend an. Ihre Augen waren nur noch Schlitze und sie wirkte nun keineswegs mehr, wie die liebenswerte Besserwisserin, als die man sie kannte. Sie wirkte wie eine Furie.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Wie kannst du es wagen in meinen Geist einzudringen! Es geht dich nichts an, Riddle, hast du verstanden? Gar nichts!"

Es schmerzte sie, dass Tom gerade diese Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Der Moment als Ron...

Tom lies sich davon jedoch nicht aus der ruhe bringen. Zumindest gab er es äußerlich nicht preis.

„Beeindruckend. Ich habe bisher noch keinen Schüler hier getroffen, der Okklumentik beherrscht. Außer mir natürlich. Ich bin gespannt, was du sonst noch alles kannst.", sagte er mit einen fiesen Grinsen, „Ich schlage dir einen Deal vor. Du erzählst niemanden, dass ich Leglimentik angewandt habe und ich werde niemanden erzählen, was ich gesehen habe. Zumal dir sowieso niemand glauben würde."

Hermine konnte darauf nichts erwidern. Er hatte recht. Sie konnte es nicht beweisen. Außerdem hatte er in der Tat etwas gesehen, was lieber niemand wissen sollte. Sie würde in Zukunft besser aufpassen müssen. Sie durfte nicht riskieren, dass er noch mehr über sie erfuhr.

„Fein.", sagte sie schließlich, erstaunlicherweise ganz ruhig, im Gegensatz zu vorher, „1:0 für dich, Riddle. Die Schlacht hast du vielleicht gewonnen, doch den Krieg gewinne ich."

Tom hob seine Augenbraue und sah Hermine amüsiert an.

„Krieg? Soll das etwas eine Drohung sein", sagte er dann.

„Nimm es ruhig ernst Riddle.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Kein schlauer Schachzug, Granger, eine Kriegserklärung an den Schulsprecher und das gleich am ersten Tag, findest du nicht?", sagte Tom immer noch belustigt.

Hermine drehte sich daraufhin wütend um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihren Räumen. Sie hörte nur noch ein „Gute Nacht, Granger", bevor sie auch schon um die Ecke gebogen war und einen reichlich verwirrten Tom zurückließ.

Er hatte sich zwar nichts anmerken lassen, doch Hermines Worte beunruhigten ihn doch ungemein.

Da war sie, eine neue Schülerin, die hier plötzlich auftauchte aus dem Nichts. Sie schien sofort eine gewisse Antipathie gegen ihn zu hegen, obwohl er immer höflich und nett gewesen war. Er hatte ihr seine Hilfe angeboten, hatte versucht sie so zu behandeln, wie alle anderen. Doch war sie anders. Sie schien sofort hinter seine Fassade geblickt zu haben. Als wüsste sie irgendetwas, als kannte sie ihn.

Welchen Grund hatte sie sonst ihn nicht zu mögen? Jeder mochte ihn! Er war beliebt, bei Lehren und Schülern, unglaublich charmant und er hatte in der Tat jeden hier um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt. Er manipulierte sie alle! Doch Hermine schien dagegen immun zu sein. Fast so, wie Dumbledore...

Doch bei ihr war es anders! Dumbledore hatte nichts gegen ihn in der Hand. Sie hingegen schien sich ihrer Sache vollkommen sicher. Was zum Teufel wusste sie?

Langsam machte sich Tom auf den Weg zu seinen eigenen Schlafräumen. Sie waren gar nicht soweit von hier entfernt. Er war gerade auf dem Weg dahin gewesen, als er Hermine getroffen hatte.

Verdammt, sie hatte ihm gedroht! Sie hatte doch tatsächlich den Nerv ihm den Krieg zu erklären! _Ihm_!

Und sie beherrschte Okklumentik. In der Tat eine seltene Fähigkeit. Er selbst hatte zwei Jahre gebraucht, um es bis zur Perfektion zu erlernen. Hätte er das geahnt, wäre er niemals in ihren Geist eingedrungen. Verdammt, sie hätte es gar nicht merken dürfen! Er hatte sich damit selbst ein Bein gestellt! Nun hatte es auch keinerlei Sinn mehr, sie mit seinem Charme einlullen zu wollen. Doch hatte es denn überhaupt jemals einen Sinn gehabt?

In seinen Räumen angekommen, machte er sich noch schnell bettfertig. Er zog sich seinen Pyjama an und putzte sich die Zähne. Dabei lies ihm diese neue Schülerin keine Ruhe.

Es verwirrte ihn, was er in der kurzen Zeit, in der er tatsächlich in ihrem Geist war, gesehen hatte. Es war wirklich ein grauenvolles Bild gewesen. Da war dieser seltsame rothaarige Junge, der tot am Boden lag, eine Frau, die wie eine Wahnsinnige wirkte und Hermine, die gerade dabei war...war sie gerade dabei gewesen den Todesfluch zu sprechen? Hatte sie tatsächlich diese Frau getötet?

Tom legte sich in sein Bett und löschte das Licht.

Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, was Hermine verbarg. Das sie etwas verbarg war ja mehr als offensichtlich. War sie tatsächlich aus Beaubatons? Sie wirkte nicht sehr französisch.

So viele Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Fragen, die nur sie ihm beantworten konnte. Sie war in der Tat anders.

Tom musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen.

Endlich eine Herausforderung. Endlich jemand, der ihm die Stirn bieten konnte. Jemand, der nicht so naiv und gutgläubig war, wie all diese anderen Idioten. Sie wollte Krieg? Nun, den konnte sie haben.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er dann ein.

**Ich weiß, Hermine in Slytherin ist komisch, aber sie ist ja in dieser Zeit m ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen und das geht nun mal nur in Slytherin und das weiß der Hut...**


	3. Ein Eindruck, der beeindruckt

**So, da bin ich wieder. Ich weiß, es hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber ich habe erst mal den Siebten Band zu Ende gelesen...**

**Trotzdem freue ich mich natürlich über die Reviews, die ihr mir dagelassen habt. Ich bin froh, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt.**

**Kapitel 3: Ein Eindruck, der beeindruckt**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich einfach nur schrecklich. Das Gespräch mit Tom hatte ihr wohl mehr zugesetzt, als sie gedacht hatte. Es war aber auch kein Wunder, immerhin hasste sie diesen Mann aus vollem Herzen. Er war Schuld, an dem ganzen Leid, dass sie erfahren musste. Er war Schuld für den Tod ihrer Freunde und er war der verdammte Grund, warum sie nun für den Rest ihres Lebens in dieser verfluchten Zeit feststecken würde. Es war klar, selbst, wenn sie es schaffen sollte, Tom zu töten, ihre Freunde würde sie dennoch nie wieder sehen.

Dazu kam noch, dass sie nun in dieser verdammten Schlangengrube von Slytherin feststeckte. Was hatte sich dieser dämliche Hut nur dabei gedacht? Wenigstens musste sie nicht bei den anderen schlafen. So konnte sie ihnen so gut es ging aus dem Weg gehen.

Nachdem Hermine sich gewaschen und fertig angezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Hätte sie nicht so einen riesigen Hunger gehabt, hätte sie es wahrscheinlich ausfallen lassen. Das letzte was sie wollte, war eine weitere Konfrontation mit Tom oder einem seiner „Freunde".

Sie fragte sich, ob er bereits den Namen „Lord Voldemort" trug und ob er die Todesser schon gegründet hatte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es so war. Was aber noch viel wichtiger war, hatte er bereits seinen Vater getötet und somit den ersten Horkrux erstellt? Wenn ja, dann würde es für Hermine noch viel schwerer werden, ihn zu töten, als es ohnehin schon war. Schlagartig wurde Hermine klar, dass Tom Riddle nicht einfach ein intelligenter, 17-jähriger Musterschüler war, den sie einfach mal so um die Ecke bringen konnte. Er war schon jetzt unglaublich gefährlich und die Tatsache, dass er jeden, aber auch wirklich jeden hier –mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore vielleicht- derart manipuliert hatte, dass sie ihm praktisch aus der Hand fraßen, ohne es überhaupt zu merken, machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Hermine musste damit rechnen in Askaban zu landen, sollte sie erfolgreich sein. Sie brauchte dringend einen Plan!

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen setzte sich Hermine an den Slytherintisch. Ihr Platz war soweit es ging von dem Toms entfernt, dennoch spürte sie seine Blicke auf sich. Sie wagte es aber nicht, diese zu erwidern und tat einfach so, als würde sie nichts bemerken.

Sie hatte gestern einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht, dass wurde ihr jetzt bewusst. Sie hätte ihm nicht so offensichtlich zeigen sollen, dass sie ihn hasst. Sie hätte einfach das Spiel mitspielen müssen. Jetzt hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit, er war neugierig. Wenn sie Pech hatte, fühlte er sich sogar bedroht. Sie musste das irgendwie wieder gerade biegen. Aber wie? Am besten sie entschuldigte sich bei ihm. Das war zwar nicht besonders kreativ und irgendwie wurde ihr ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken, sich gerade bei _ihm_ zu entschuldigen, aber was sonst konnte sie tun?

Sie hatte während des Frühstückes nicht ein Wort gesprochen. Sie bemerkte zwar, wie einige Slytherinmädchen sie neugierig musterten, aber sie ignorierte es einfach. Sie wollte mit diesem verfluchten Haus nichts zu tun haben, egal was der Hut sagte. Glücklicherweise wurde sie auch von niemanden angesprochen. Die Schüler der anderen Häuser schienen sich nicht weiter für sie zu interessieren. Hermine war sich sicher, dass dieses Jahr verdammt einsam werden würde.

Ihre erste Stunde heute war Zaubertränke. Eigentlich ein Fach, das Hermine schon immer gemocht hatte, wenn man mal von Snape absah. Aber es spielte keine Rolle mehr, Snape war tot. Sie hatte ihn immerhin selbst getötet.

Hermine wusste von Harry, dass Slughorn zur Zeit Tom Riddles hier unterrichtete. Er war Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Professor für Zaubertränke. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie wieder in seinen dämlichen Slug Club einladen. Hermine spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, sich extra blöd anzustellen, zumal Tom ebenfalls Mitglied dieses Clubs war, aber entschied sich dann doch dagegen. Immerhin lebte sie nun in dieser Zeit, ihre Zukunft war wichtiger und außerdem könnte Hermine sich auf Dauer sowieso nicht zurückhalten.

Als sie in ihrem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke angekommen war, setzte sie sich sofort auf einen der Plätze, in der ersten Reihe. Sie hoffte, dass sie dort alleine sitzen konnte. Leider wurde ihr dieser Wunsch verwert, als sich kein geringer, als Tom Riddle höchst persönlich neben sie setzte. Was zum Teufel wollte er denn nur? Warum hatte er überhaupt diese Klasse belegt? Hermine wurde plötzlich klar, dass sie wahrscheinlich noch viele andere, wenn nicht sogar alle Klassen mit ihm zusammen haben würde. Immerhin hatte Hermine alle erweiterten Kurse belegt. Von Tom Riddle konnte sie nicht weniger erwarten.

Tom schien zu bemerken, dass Hermine sich unwohl fühlte, was ihm einen leicht belustigten Ausdruck verlieh, als er sie, mit ebenso belustigter Stimme, ansprach.

„Guten Morgen Granger. Hast du gut geschlafen? Ich bin überrascht, dass du diesen Kurs belegst. Wie du siehst, sind hier nicht sehr viele Schüler, die den hohen Anforderungen gerecht werden können. Ich hoffe du hast dich nicht übernommen.", sagte er.

Hermine wurde schlagartig wieder wütend. Wie konnte er es nur wagen. Er machte sich doch tatsächlich über sie lustig. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort auf ihn gesprungen und hätte ihn umgebracht. Aber nicht mit dem Todesfluch, nein, schön schmerzhaft, auf Muggelart.

Doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Statt ihn umzubringen, schenkte sie ihm ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Vielen Dank, ich habe sehr gut geschlafen. Das die Anforderungen hier sehr hoch sind, weiß ich sehr wohl. Das ist der Grund, warum ich diesen Kurs belegt habe.", sagte sie so höflich es ihr möglich war.

Tom wirkte für einen Moment etwas irritiert, was nun wiederum Hermines Mundwinkel kurz zucken ließen. Damit hatte der Mistkerl wohl nicht gerechnet. Sie beschloss ihm nun noch den Rest zu geben.

„Außerdem möchte ich mich für gestern Abend entschuldigen. Ich war wirklich sehr müde und ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren dürfen. Du wolltest mir ja immerhin nur helfen.", sagte sie.

Tom war nun wirklich verwirrt. Wieso machte sie das? War das nicht sein Spiel? War er es nicht, der anderen etwas vormachte? Er wollte sie doch eigentlich provozieren, deswegen hatte er sich doch hier hin gesetzt, um sie zu provozieren und vielleicht mehr zu erfahren. Anscheinend hatte er sie doch unterschätzt. Er würde sich wohl etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen.

Er überlegte gerade, was er darauf antworten sollte, als auch schon Professor Slughorn den Raum betrat und die Klasse freudig begrüßte. Dieser Mann war wirklich schrecklich.

„Guten Morgen und willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe sie haben alle ihre Ferien genossen. Ah, wie ich sehe haben wir eine neue Schülerin.", sagte Slughorn und ging auf Hermine zu.

„Miss Granger, nicht wahr?", sagte er und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Ja, Sir. Hermine Granger.", sagte Hermine daraufhin.

Sie versuchte zwar möglichst höflich zu klingen, dennoch bemerkte Tom einen leicht genervten Unterton, woraufhin er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. Slughorn schien es jedoch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Granger.", sagte er.

Danach ging er wieder nach vorne um seine Ansprache zu halten.

„Nun, da sie ja erst gestern aus den Ferien zurückgekommen sind, werden wir heute einen recht einfachen Trank brauen. Er heißt Plurima Mederi. Wer kann mir sagen, was dieser Trank bewirkt?", sagte Slughorn.

Sofort waren zwei Hände in der Luft. Eine Hand gehörte natürlich Hermine, die andere Tom. Slughorn entschied sich aber letztendlich doch dafür Hermine dranzunehmen.

„Es ist ein sehr nützlicher Heiltrank", begann sie auch sofort, „Man kann mit ihm die meisten magischen und nichtmagischen Verletzungen heilen, allerdings gilt das- vor allem für magische- nur bedingt. Der Trank ist zwar sehr vielseitig, aber nicht besonders wirksam. Um größere Verletzungen, z.B. auch Schwarzmagische zu heilen, benötigt man deswegen häufig noch weitere, mehr spezialisierte Tränke. Außerdem ist der Trank die Grundlage, für viele andere Heiltränke."

Als Hermine geendet hatte, herrschte zunächst einmal Stille im Raum. Tom sah Hermine überrascht, ja fast schon ein wenig geschockt an, Slughorn sah so aus, als ob Weihnachten vorverlegt worden wäre und die anderen Schüler warteten gespannt darauf, was als nächstes kommen würde.

Nach fast einer Minute klatschte Slughorn vergnügt in die Hände.

„Sehr schön, Miss Granger. Dem ist nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Ich schlage vor, sie beginnen nun mit dem Brauen des Trankes. Die Anleitung dazu finden sie an der Tafel", sagte er.

Kaum hatte er geendet, sprangen die Schüler auch sofort auf um die Zutaten zu besorgen.

Während Hermine die ihren zurecht Schnitt und vorbereitete, warf Tom immer mal wieder einen Blick zu ihr hinüber.

Wie konnte sie das nur alles wissen? Hatte sie etwa in den Ferien das ganze Buch auswendig gelernt? Ja, er hatte sie ganz klar unterschätzt. Nicht nur ihr Wissen, auch die Art und Weise, wie sie den Trank braute und mit den Zutaten umging, ließ ihn keinen Moment mehr daran zweifeln, dass sie eine sehr begabte Hexe war.

Slughorn schien wohl ähnliches von ihr zu denken, denn als er Hermines äußerst gelungenen Trank unter die Lupe nahm, sah er sie freudestrahlend an und bat sie nach dem Unterricht zu sich nach vorne.

Sowohl Tom, als auch Hermine wussten, was das bedeutete.

„Nun, Miss Granger.", begann, er, nachdem die anderen Schüler bereits alle gegangen waren, „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie schon davon gehört haben, aber es gibt hier an dieser Schule den sogenannten Slug Club. In diesem Club sind nur die talentiertesten und besten Schüler aus ganz Hogwarts. Die Mitglieder treffen sich regelmäßig um neue Kontakte zu knüpfen, selbstverständlich nur in den besten Kreisen. Ich habe heute ihre überaus herausragende Leistung zur Kenntnis genommen und möchte sie deshalb zu dem nächsten Treffen, in zwei Wochen einladen."

Hermine hatte schon damit gerechnet, allerdings wusste sie nicht wirklich, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Das letzte was sie wollte, war noch mehr Zeit mir Tom zu verbringen. Auf der anderen Seite war er immerhin der Grund, warum sie überhaupt hier war. Vielleicht könnte sie so näher an ihn herankommen und eine gute Möglichkeit finden, ihn umzubringen.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Sir.", sagte Hermine schließlich.

Slughorn schien sehr zufrieden.

„Nun, dann wäre das geklärt. Wenn sie noch fragen haben, können sie sich selbstverständlich an mich oder Mr. Riddle wenden, der ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Slug Clubs ist.", sagte er.

Kaum hatte Hermine den Klassenraum verlassen, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Dieser Mann war wirklich schrecklich. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn den Rest des Schuljahres ertragen sollte. Nun, er war immerhin kein Todesser, wie Snape.

Dabei bemerkte Hermine gar nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Erst als Tom sich räusperte blickte sie auf.

„Professor Slughorn ist ein sehr netter Lehrer, nicht war?", sagte er leicht sarkastisch.

„Warum bist du noch hier? Hast du keinen Unterricht?", fragte Hermine ohne auf seine Aussage weiter einzugehen.

Tom ging einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du auch alle anderen Fächer auf hohem Niveau hast, was unseren Stundenplan identisch macht. Da du neu bist, ist es dir sicher recht, wenn dir jemand den Weg zeigt.", sagte er schließlich.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich die anderen Fächer auch auf höherem Niveau belegt habe?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Bitte, es ist doch offensichtlich, dass du eher der Strebertyp bist.", sagte Tom.

Hermine wurde daraufhin leicht rot. Tom konnte allerdings nicht sagen, ob nun aus Scham oder Wut.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte sie, „Ich denke, du wolltest einfach nur lauschen."

„Warum sollte ich das tun, Granger? Ich weiß doch was Slughorn von dir wollte. Es ist doch ganz klar, dass er dich in seinen kleinen Club eingeladen hat.", erwiderte Tom

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, ging Hermine einfach los, in Richtung Klassenraum für VgddK. Tom sah sie verwundert an.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er.

„Zum Unterricht natürlich. Ich möchte nicht unbedingt gleich am ersten Tag zu spät kommen.", sagte Hermine genervt.

„Du scheinst dich ja schon wunderbar auszukennen. Da hätte ich ja gar nicht warten müssen.", sagte Tom und sah sie abwartend an.

Als er bemerkte, wie sie leicht blass wurde, lächelte er ihr triumphierend zu.

„Ich habe...Dumbledore hat mir bereist alles gezeigt.", log sie.

Tom erkannte sofort, dass es eine Lüge war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, mit ihr und das bestätigte sich jetzt. Er sagte jedoch nichts, sondern ging einfach stumm mit ihr zum nächsten Unterricht.

Hermine und Tom schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig, bis zum Beginn der Stunde kurz bevor Professor Merrythought ebenfalls den Raum betrat.

Sie begrüßte Hermine, wie vorhin auch schon Professor Slughorn und begann dann mit dem Unterricht.

„Wir werden heute mit dem duellieren beginnen. Dazu möchte ich sie bitten, sich in Zweiergruppen zusammenzufinden. Erlaubt ist alles, vorausgesetzt, es ist nicht lebensgefährlich oder fügt ihnen permanenten Schaden zu. Die Unverzeihlichen sind da selbstverständlich eingeschlossen.", sagte Professor Merrythought.

Sofort begannen die Schüler sich zu Pärchen zusammen zu finden. Hermine hatte zunächst Schwierigkeiten, einen Partner zu finden, schaffte es dann aber doch noch, sich mit einem etwas rundlichen Schüler aus Ravenclaw zusammenzutun.

„Hi, ich bin Rick. Du bist doch die Neue, nicht wahr?", sagte er.

„Ja, ich bin Hermine. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Rick.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Freut mich auch."

Doch die beiden wurden in ihrer Unterhaltung unterbrochen, als Professor Merythought das erste Pärchen aufforderte mit dem Duell zu beginnen.

Hermines Blick schweifte aber nach kurzer Zeit bereits weg von den beiden, in Richtung Tom. Sein Ausdruck war wie immer: ein wenig überlegen, arrogant und vor allem gelangweilt. Ja, kein Zweifel, er hielt sich für etwas besseres. Wahrscheinlich empfand er jeden in diesem Raum, sie eingeschlossen, als nichts, als einen naiven Trottel. Dumm, gewöhnlich, leicht zu manipulieren. Das Schlimmste daran war jedoch, er hatte recht. Irgendwie hatte er verdammt noch mal recht. Hermine brauchte sich da nichts vorzumachen, käme sie nicht aus der Zukunft, wüsste sie nicht so viel über ihn, sie würde seine Lügen genauso schlucken, wie die anderen hier. Zudem war er, wie Hermine feststellen musste, ein äußerst talentierter Schüler. Sein Zaubertrank war mindestens genauso gut gewesen, wie ihr eigener. Das hatte bisher nur Harry, mit Hilfe des Halbblutprinzen, geschafft. Sie musste sich wohl an diese neue „Konkurrenz" gewöhnen...

„Miss Granger, Mr. McPerrel, sie sind dran."

Hermine zuckte beim Klang ihres Namens kurz zusammen. Bestürzt stellte sie fest, das sie die ganze Zeit nicht aufgepasst hatte, etwas das bei ihr äußerst selten vorkam.

Zusammen mit Rick trat sie nach vorne. Er wirkte ziemlich selbstsicher. Vermutlich war er einer der besseren Schüler hier. Doch Hermine ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Sie hatte sich schließlich bereits gegen ganz andere Leute duelliert und dabei ging es wirklich um Leben oder tot...

Nach einer kurzen Verbeugung von beiden Seiten, fing Professor Merythought auch schon sofort an zu zählen.

„Drei..."

Wieso grinst der nur so komisch?

„Zwei..."

Denkt er vielleicht, weil ich ein Mädchen bin, bin ich einfach zu besiegen?

„Eins..."

Ich meine, das sind die 40er Jahre...

„Los!"

„_Expelliarmus!_"

Das Duell hatte keine Sekunde gedauert, da hatte Hermine bereits den Zauberstab ihres Gegners in der Hand. Dieser sah sie geschockt, mit offenem Mund, an. Auch der Rest der Klasse wirkte so, als ob er das nicht im geringsten erwartet hätte. Professor Merythought ignorierte das jedoch einfach.

„Sehr schön, Miss Granger. 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Als nächstes bitte Mr. Riddle und Mr. Malfoy."

Nachdem Hermine, einem nun wütenden Rick, seinen Zauberstab wiedergegeben hatte, beobachtete sie Tom und Malfoy.

Malfoy wirkte nicht sehr glücklich und von seiner sonst so selbstsicheren und überlegen Haltung war fast nichts mehr zu erkennen. Er hatte doch nicht etwa Angst?

Jedenfalls wurde er schnell erlöst, denn Tom hatte ihn mindestens genauso schnell entwaffnet, wie Hermine, Rick.

Doch im Gegensatz zu vorher, schien das hier niemanden zu wundern. Tom ging genauso gelangweilt, wie schon die ganze Zeit, zurück zu seinem Platz und Malfoy hatte nun wieder seinen gewohnt arroganten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Professor Merythought machte sich nicht mal die Mühe Tom zu loben. Anscheinend war es normal, das er gewann. Allerdings tat sie etwas anderes. Etwas, das Hermine niemals erwartet hätte und vor allem etwas, was sie auf jeden Fall hatte vermeiden wollen.

„So,", begann Professor Merythought, „da das Duell zwischen Miss Granger und Mr. McPerrel unerwartet kurz war, haben wir noch exakt 8 Minuten, bis zum Unterrichtende. Da ich sie ja wohl kaum einfach so gehen lassen kann" –was einige Schüler genervt aufseufzen lies- „werde ich wohl ein bisschen Improvisieren müssen. Miss Granger, Mr. Riddle, kommen sie bitte nach vorne."

Mit einem unguten Gefühl trat Hermine nach vorne. Auch Tom schien etwas überrascht, folgte jedoch ebenfalls der Anweisung, seiner Lehrerin.

„Ich muss zugeben, Miss Granger, sie haben mich überrascht. Mr. McPerrel ist einer meiner besten Schüler. Es ist äußerst selten, dass er ein Duell verliert, noch dazu so schnell. Deshalb möchte ich ein Experiment wagen. Ich möchte, dass sie und Mr. Riddle sich duellieren. Mr. Riddle war schon immer der beste Schüler, den ich je hatte und ich muss zugeben, manchmal wirkte er etwas, nun ja, unterfordert. Vielleicht hat er mit ihnen ja einen würdigen Gegner gefunden."

Hermine sah ihre Lehrerin nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie sollte sich mit Tom Riddle duellieren? Mit Lord Voldemort höchst persönlich? Zugegeben, wäre er nicht der, der er war, hätte Hermine nichts lieber getan, als diese Herausforderung anzunehmen. Doch er war nun mal der, der er war und das allein war Grund genug weit, weit wegzulaufen. Natürlich konnte sie das schlecht. Sie musste da wohl oder übel durch.

Bevor sie überhaupt realisierte, was los war, stand sie sich auch schon ihrem Gegner gegenüber, der nun ein seltsames Glitzern in den Augen hatte.

Nachdem sich beide voreinander verbeugt hatten, begann Professor Merythought auch schon zu zählen.

„Drei, zwei, eins, _los!_"

**So, das ist jetzt der erste Cliffhanger. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel**


End file.
